


And She Knew It Was Love

by Daelena



Category: Mercedes Lackey - Fandom, The Black Swan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Marriage, Romance, The Black Swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelena/pseuds/Daelena
Summary: Odile von Rothbart had never known love, but then she became Countess Odile von Schwansee and that all changed. From Mercedes Lackey's "The Black Swan."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new for me and I wanted to try this out, to see if I could delve into Mercedes Lackey’s adaptation of Swan Lake and the Black Swan. I hope that everyone enjoys this attempt from me.

The hairs on her arm stood on end as a cool, early spring breeze danced across her skin.

            Odile shivered and blindly reached for a blanket. Her fingers found one and she bundled it over herself, nestling down and enjoying the warmth that it provided. She snaked an arm out, feeling the bed for some companion . . .

            . . . who was not there.

            She cracked open her eyes and frowned.

            Save for where she lay, the bed was cold, any warmth from a body long since seeped out. Only the rumpled sheets and a remaining indent were any sign that someone had even slept on that side of the bed. Odile blinked in question, assessing the situation, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her blanket around herself to keep herself warm.

Gently, Odile stretched out. Her body protested briefly, still stiff from sleep and only a faint hint of soreness left over from the night before.

            Turning towards the window, the source of the breeze, Odile surmised, she felt a smile cross her lips. She had every reason to smile by what she saw.

            Benno was standing out on the balcony, leaning against the railing, clearly lost in thought as he looked out over the relatively-recently renamed Swan Lake. His robe was pulled tight around him and he seemed to mind the cool spring air far less than she did.

            They would be able to swim in the lake soon.

Benno had been completely serious about her teaching him and, after much prodding, she had, much to the scandal of the whole court. Neither one had particularly cared, though they had caved and allowed a chaperone, who sought to protect Odile’s modesty – and said chaperone, a rather matronly lady of the court, had thought, at first, to convert Odile from her wicked ways as a sorceress and needed a firm hand to guide her from such “unseemly lady-like behaviors.” Benno had taken great joy in retelling any story with this particular chaperone – swimming lessons or otherwise – to Wolfgang, Siegfried, and Odette, all of whom were just as amused as he was.

            Shortly after she had agreed to stay on as the Court Magician and joined Siegfried’s council, Odette had taken it upon herself to convince her to establish a manor near the town of Schwarzbaum. Odile had taken some time to convince and, even then, something more than a modest estate that would suit her when she needed an escape from the palace, the court, and the demands of royal life. It had seemed quite providential that Odette had prevailed in the end and had insisted that Odile spare no expense in the design of her state, giving her a mix of a serene escape and a functional home.

            With care, she stood from the bed and gathered her blanket around her. She didn’t bother with a robe. The only person who would see her was Benno and she felt no shame at being seen in any state of immodesty being around him in such a state.

            She grinned.

            Silently, she padded towards him. As she drew close, Odile gathered her magic and summoned a little gust of wind, warming it before sending it to tuft around Benno.

            He chuckled as her enchanted wind slipped across his skin, turning towards her. Happiness danced in his dark eyes and a few wayward curls fell across his forehead. He seemed to realize that and raked a hand through his bed-tousled hair in a vain attempt to get them under control. It didn’t work, but then, nothing quite did.

            Odile was certainly not going to tell him that she could tame his hair with a simple spell. She rather liked that slightly untamed nature of his hair.

            “Miss me already?” he asked, playfully, as he leaned back against the railing and crossing his arms across his chest.

            A smirk crossed her lips.

            “You’re letting the cool air in,” she shot back. “Do all men enjoy catching a chill first thing in the morning or is it just you?”

            Benno grinned cheekily. “It got your attention, didn’t it?”

            She rolled her eyes as she drew alongside of him, leaning on the railing. Odile cast a look across the lake – Swan Lake, _her_ lake.

            It was strange that this lake fell into her domain now. Almost two years, her father – no, von Rothbart – had led Odette, her, and the flock to that lake with a promise that he intended to betray. Little did he know that it would be he who fell and the rest of them who would be free to reclaim and live the lives that he had stolen from them.

            Now, Odette was married to Siegfried, Queen of the realm, and mother to an infant son. The rest of the flock had since married and dispersed all around the realm, though the bond that they all shared bound them together in a way that no one else in the realm, save for Siegfriend and Bennon would ever really understand. They all still saw one another, when the flock were at the palace for this court function or that. Sometimes, Odile would pay visits, when asked, or drop in if her work meant that she happened to be in the area.

            Being the Court Magician did have its perks.

            She had never thought that she would marry. It had been so far out of her ken that Odile had written it off as impossible and wishful thinking. The rest of the flock had cooed, on various occasions, once von Rothbart’s spells had been lifted, that she would marry. They were certain that she would find love, since Odile had confided in them that she would only marry for that.

            Odette had promised her that too, though in private, when the two had sat together not long after the Queen’s pregnancy had been announced.

            Except the Queen knew more than the flock did – except maybe for Jeanette, who had become Odile’s closet female confidant after Odette ever since von Rothbart had died.

            Benno’s hand slipped across her hip, fisting the blanket that she had draped around him. Odile gave him a warm sidelong look as she leaned into him. He pulled her into him, his arm wrapped around her. Benno brought his free hand up to tuck a strand of her silvery hair behind her ear, fingers sliding over the long strands.

            The early morning light caught against the band around one of his fingers.

            Warmth spread through Odile.

            It had taken Benno months to begin courting her and the better part of a year after that to propose, but then, Odile was happy to keep things slow. There was only so much change and adjustments she could handle at one time. That’s why they were quiet in their courtship.

            He knew her story and didn’t want to push her faster than she would like, lest she retreated away from him. His parents had been less than thrilled at Benno taking matters of his heart and courtship into his own hands, but Odile had gotten the sneaking suspicion, after the first time that she had met them, that they would not necessarily approve of a young woman, regardless of her rank, with no living parent who made her own way as a sorceress and a member of the King’s council. Apparently, they were of the mind that their son needed a more traditional – and meeker – lady of the blood as his wife.

But Odile had liked Benno almost from the start, despite their disastrous first meeting, and she appreciated the intelligence and wit that he possessed. Benno had told her, time and again, that those same two qualities in her were what captured his own attention.

            Benno’s fingers found her chin and he gently titled her face upwards. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Odile pressed into him, mindful to keep hold of the blanket she used in place of actual clothing.

            “Good morning, wife,” Benno whispered, awe in his voice, when he pulled back.

            “Good morning, husband,” she answered.

            With care, she reached the hand not holding her blanket up and touched his cheek. For a moment, Odile marveled that anyone would marry, let alone love her, but the reverent way that Benno looked at her as she cupped his face was enough to banish those feelings and doubts away.

            Her blanket slipped down her shoulder and Benno’s breath hitched.

            “Maybe I should be dressed more properly the next time I join you on the balcony,” Odile teased, reaching to correct the blanket.

            Benno caught her hand.

            “No,” he said, his voice hoarse and husky, bending down to kiss the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “You are perfect, just the way you are.” His eyes were sparkling with such mirth now. “Besides, you are on your honeymoon. If you can’t be immodest on your honeymoon and in your own home, then when?”

            Odile grinned widely at him.

            “Then, by that standard, you are quite overdressed as well.”

            He laughed and bent down, scooping her up into his arms. Benno placed a kiss on her lips.

            “We’re going to have to correct that, won’t we?”

            “Yes, we will.”

            And, as he carried back to bed, Odile mused that they were just going to have to leave swimming to another day. After all, it was still a little too cool to swim, even if she could magically warm up the lake.

            Besides, their bed was just as warm and Odile saw no reason to leave their chambers any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Unabashed fluff, but worth it, I hope. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
